Forgotten Holotapes
by InkSanity
Summary: This document uncovers the forgotten and hidden holotapes found throughout the Commonwealth Wasteland. From the low-life's to the upper-class socialites in Diamond City, everyone has something to say. They may not have said it aloud, but they have said it privately to their holos.
1. Preface

Preface

I'm sure a lot of people have an old journal or diary that they don't look at anymore. They generally don't look at it because it is either too embarrassing or they have simply just forgotten about it. I'm sure characters in a video game would do this too, in their own way. This document is going to exploit all the forgotten and hidden away holotapes of characters from around the Commonwealth. They do not exist in the games but are written for entertainment purposes.


	2. Holotapes of E Perkins

Holotapes of E. Perkins

These holotapes are the property of a Miss Ellie Perkins. They are now shoved in some drawer with some other old memories and keepsakes that she kept from her childhood.

 **Holotape 1 – October 8th, 2285 – Goodneighbor**

"I'm finally doing it! I'm finally able to leave this godforsaken town! Although it seems kind of scary to leave, I'm sure that this caravan Daisy is sending me with will keep me safe. Dad always trusted her, and she was always really kind to me. I don't care what those bigots say; she's a good woman, ghoul or not.

"I think Dad's proud. I know he's not here anymore, but I think he'd be happy to finally see me out of this hell hole. As usual, Mom's as high as a kite. I don't think she'll even know I left. Daisy said she'd check on her for me every few days, but I honestly don't know if she'll need to do that for much longer. I think she'll be out of her misery soon. I know it's selfish to say this, but one of the reasons I'm leaving is because I really don't want to see her go out like that.

"This town ruined my family. Drugs and crime infest it. An unprovoked dagger took out my Dad, and now drugs are slowly but surely, taking out my Mom. It angers me to watch someone like our supposed _Mayor_ encourage these kinds of behaviours. I'm sick and tired of being hurt by this town.

"You know what…I don't _think_ Dad would be proud. I _know_ he would be. Diamond City will be a safer place for me to live. Hopefully, I can flourish there. Hopefully, I can be happy there…

"Only time will tell! Anyways, I better finish packing. The caravan will be leaving soon. (sighs) I really hope Mom will listen to me when I tell her goodbye…"

 **Holotape 2 – October** **8th,** **2285 – Just outside of Goodneighbor**

"Mom didn't even look at me when I said goodbye. She looked dead on the couch. Thank goodness, she wasn't but _this_ is why I need to leave. I see that more than ever now. I need a better life and being in Goodneighbor will probably destroy me like it did to the rest of my family. Diamond City will provide me with that life…at least I hope it will."

 **Holotape 3 – October 10th, 2285 – Fallon's Department Store**

"Unfortunately, we're kind of taking the long route to Diamond City. It was for a good reason, though! Apparently, we would have gotten killed if we went the normal route. Something about super mutants blocking our path? Dad told me that he'd fought one before and he said it wasn't pretty. I can only imagine (quietly laughs)…With a title like super mutant…I can't see something being pretty on the other end of that name.

"At least I know how to handle a gun. A lot of others who are travelling with this caravan don't even have a weapon. I can only imagine how scary the world is for them…I don't even know how they've survived this long in the wasteland without some sort of knowledge of fighting. Luckily, Dad taught me the ropes on how to shoot somebody. Thinking about it brings me back to the days when he would teach me to aim by shooting bottles in the back alleyways. Ahhhh, the good old days. Maybe learning about weapons from a young age is just a Goodneighbor thing.

"Either way though, I really hope I don't ever have to use this knowledge. I'd rather not have to shoot a person, but if it comes to that…I know what to expect.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get to the city soon…I can't wait to see the size of this "Jewel of the Commonwealth". Everyone in the caravan says it's a wondrous place. I'm so excited to finally start my life there and to stop worrying about constant death. I can't wait for the day when I don't have to sleep with a gun stashed in my bed."

 **Holotape 4 – October 11th, 2285 – About an hour outside of Diamond City.**

"Holy smokes! Our group almost ran into a group of raiders! They were about to attack the caravan, but luckily, we were sneaky enough to totally by-pass them! Gosh, my heart was thumping! I thought I was going to give us away, it was so loud (laughs)! We really lucked out, but I got to admit, it was a lot of fun! It would have been a catastrophe if we were caught, but because we didn't…that was such a rush! I can totally see why my Dad liked going out of town to fight raiders away from Goodneighbor. I can only imagine the high he got from it.

"Dad got his kicks from fighting, Mom gets hers from the chems…gosh, what a terribly unnormal life I had before this (giggles sadly). I wish they could be here with me. We could have had such an awesome life in Diamond City. We could have just lived simply…shopping in town without worrying about someone mugging us, eating out in high-class establishments, talking about…you know! Average stuff that normal people could chat about (sighs). I wish I could have this life with them…but I know they would want what's best for me. This is it. I know Diamond City is going to be it for me!"

 **Holotape 5 – October 12th, 2285 – Diamond City**

"Wow (laughs) this is it. Diamond City…I'm really here. I can't believe it. It's everything and yet not at all what I expected it to be. It has everything…and by everything, I mean _everything_. You can buy anything from a 10mm to a gown for a party! There are so many people here…walking into the market was, I'll admit, a little overwhelming. There's so much to see and so many people to talk to.

"It is not as clean as I was expecting though…from the way people were talking about it, I thought it was going to spotless. Some people told me it was pristine…I'm not disappointed by any means, but I was expecting something a little nicer to look at. It kind of just looks like any other settled part of the Commonwealth, but a bit bigger and maybe _a little bit_ nicer. Ah well, can't have everything…it's still more than what I was expecting it to be. I shouldn't be ungrateful. What's a little mess anyway?

"I'm staying in this place called the Dugout Inn until I can find a place to stay. Apparently, there aren't many homes available right now so I either need to find a roomie or pay a hefty sum for one of these homes. I came with a decent number of caps, but not enough for the prices of homes around here…that's for sure. The inn should do for now, anyways. It's nice and the brothers that own the place are quite the characters! I really like them! The people around here already seem more charming than those in Goodneighbor!

"Gosh, I wish my parents could see this…I guess there's really no sense in dwelling on that, but I wonder if my life would have ended up any different if my family lived here throughout my childhood rather that Goodneighbor…"

 **Holotape 6 – October** **20th,** **2285 – Diamond City**

"Unfortunately, I have yet to find a place to live. It seems that no one is looking for a roommate. I tried looking around town for a job, but no one wanted to hire me (sighs). I have enough money to last me a couple of months, but still…the sooner I can settle my roots, the better I'll feel."

 **Holotape 7 – October 31st, 2285 – Diamond City**

"Still no job or roommate and still in the same room at the Dugout Inn (sighs). Happy Halloween to me…The only benefit of staying here is getting to know the owners and the regulars around here. Everyone in the Inn is so kind…but that might be because of the Brothers famous moonshine. It gets you drunk reeeeaal quick.

"The brothers wanted to offer me a job as a waitress, but they already have this girl named Scarlett working for them and can't afford someone else at this time. Although it sucks, I appreciate their honesty…it's refreshing compared what I'm used to."

 **Holotape 8 – December 5th, 2285 – Diamond City**

"Another caravan came by the city today…Daisy sent me a message with it. Apparently (shaky gasp), Mom is dead. At least she's with Dad now…I've never felt more alone."

 **Holotape 9 – January 18th, 2286 – Diamond City**

"Hmm, it's been a while since I just spoke to one of these things. Feels kind of weird (laughs). I think I should record this though…I don't know why, but it feels like I should. Like Mom or Dad might be listening to these things or something…I don't know. Before I get to corny though, I just thought I would say that things are finally starting to look up.

"I met this…man. He's a synth - I guess - but an early gen model. He scared me the first time I saw him. His eyes glow gold and he looks like he's gone to hell and back. Apparently, he's some kind of detective. I had heard of Valentines Detective Agency before, but I was never sure of what to make of those signs. They looked like they led to some kind of…strip joint. I wasn't sure if "Detective Agency" was some kind of innuendo for checking people out! I know it seems silly now, but the heart on the sign didn't help!

"Either way though, he came into the Inn the other night and asked the brothers if they knew of anyone who was looking for work. They pointed to me. I'm being interviewed by him today and gosh I'm nervous. I've been looking for work for months…What do you think Mom and Dad (laughs with a soft sigh)? Maybe this could be the start of my future…"


	3. Holotapes of T De Luca

Holotapes of T. De Luca

These holotapes are the property of a Miss Tina De Luca. They are stashed in a hidden cabinet found within the reactor room of Vault 81. Old Rusty accidentally ratted out their location.

 **Holotape 1 – May 24** **th** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"Er…I think it's recording. Alright (microphone squeaks), uh…maybe…Might as well just say something Tina, see how this goes (sighs). Alright (whispers), this seems so embarrassing the more I think about it. I'm talking to bloody holos about my problems. God, I'm pathetic. There's no one else to talk to in this vault, though…I'm sick of it.

"I can't go to Bobby…I think the Jet is starting to affect him. I'm really starting to worry and I can't go to the Doc. He'll have both mine and his head for bringing chems into the Vault. I can just hear him now! (puts on stern masculine voice) 'This place is already falling apart, we don't want the people falling apart as well! Chems destroy people and their livelihoods, we can't have our people go mucking about with them and yadda yadda yadda'. (sighs) I'm so tired of this place.

"I just want to leave. I'm afraid, but the thought of staying here for the rest of my life scares me more, I think. I don't want to die here. I'm tired of trying to repair an unfixable Vault.

"I think leaving here might help Bobby as well…It's getting too cramped down here. The air is stale and the food is tasting blander each day…I just want to leave. I'm itching to try life out of the Vault…

"God I'm such a complainer (laughs). I guess this is why I refuse to talk to anyone about this. Vault 81 is about being _cheerful_ and _grateful_ for what we have…They wouldn't understand how I'm feeling…I don't think they'd even want to understa –

"Shit! Bobby's coming! How do I turn this thing -" (cuts out)

 **Holotape 2 – June 3** **rd** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"Well, I'm in some shit, now. Mr. Combes caught Bobby today. Bobby is still jittery about it (deep breath) …I am too to be completely honest. I wouldn't tell him that, though. That would just stress him out more.

"I refuse to tell Bobby about what I have to do to keep Mr. Combes quiet about it as well. (clears throat after a moment of silence) That man really is a scumbag…I feel like can't even face Mrs. Combes now. I feel dirty and wrong. There's literally nothing I can do about it, though. I need to protect, Bobby.

"He's my brother, and even if I have to fuck Mr. Combes to keep him quiet…I'll do it. I don't want to lose my brother. All we have is each other now…we've lost enough. I refuse to lose anymore."

 **Holotape 3 – June 15** **th** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"I feel sick to my stomach. It's nonstop and it's every night. Right at 11 p.m., I have to go meet Mr. Combes at 'our spot' so he can be…satisfied. Ugh (shivers)…gross….it doesn't help that _our spot_ is a small, cramped supply closet. God…he's despicable.

"And to be honest, I think would sound kind of hot to meet up secretly in a supply closet every night if I were with someone I cared about…but this. It just makes my skin crawl. I mean…it's only been a couple of weeks and I'm already so tired of it.

"I walked by Mrs. Combes and their daughter, Erin, in the cafeteria, today. They waved at me so innocently. They have no idea what's going on between the hours of 11-12 p.m. They would hate me if they knew. I wouldn't blame them either. I'm beginning to hate myself for it.

"It's for Bobby, though. If only there was some way to help him with his addiction…Every time I try to get him to stop, he gets so sick…I wish I had never given him chems in the first place. He would be healthy, and I wouldn't be in this mess."

 **Holotape 4 – July 16** **th** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"I think people are starting to suspect Mr. Combes and I. Whenever I'm in the cafeteria, people look at me and whisper to each other. Their eyes are unkind and their tones are judgemental. I told him about it last night. He didn't care and told me that I shouldn't worry about what they say. Apparently, he thinks we're in love. I have no idea where he got that idea from.

"Bobby is also getting worse. I feel like I'm going to lose him if I don't do something soon. Old Rusty has started taking over his responsibilities because it's starting to get so bad. I don't want anyone to suspect him…but I'm starting to think that I'm going to have to tell someone soon. He might end up dead if I don't do something."

 **Holotape 5 – July 30** **th** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

(Shaky) "Bobby really scared me today. I thought he was gone. I've been trying to get him clean again…but it didn't go so well this time. Behind my back, after three whole days of being clean, he almost overdosed. I had to get the Doctor's help. Rachel helped me, but she has no addictol in stock right now. She said we have to wait for a caravan to come in with some before we can _truly_ help Bobby.

"She stabilized him, for now. She said that she wouldn't tell anybody about his addiction, but I don't know if I can trust her."

 **Holotape 6 – August 20** **th** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"In some ways, I wish Rachel had told everyone about Bobby's addiction. For one, it may have driven him to quit. I just know that people would shame him into quitting around here and maybe that embarrassment would have made him stop taking jet. Even with Rachel's help, he's definitely worse than before. He's relying on Old Rusty to do the majority of his duties nowadays.

"Not only that but if Rachel had told everyone, it would give me an excuse to no longer sleep with Mr. Combes. The whole reason I have to do this is because he's threatening to tell everyone about Bobby's chem usage. Night after night I keep having to go back to the supply closet and do what he tells me to. Every day I feel more shameful and angry.

"I just want to leave the vault. Bobby is the only reason I'm still here. He needs me, and I'm always going to be there for him whether he wants me to or not."

 **Holotape 7 – September 31** **st** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"Bobby is getting worse. If this next caravan doesn't have any addictol, I don't know what I'll do."

 **Holotape – 8 – October 2** **nd** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

(angry tone) "Ha. This is fucking great. _Just great_. After all this fucking worrying and hoping for some sort of cure for Bobby, it's finally here and _he refuses to take it_. A caravan _finally_ came with some addictol. I wanted to cry when I saw it for myself. But then…Bobby (sighs shakily), he _refuses_ to use it.

"I feel like I'm actually going to be sick…the answer to all of my problems is here and Bobby _refuses_ to do anything about it. He wants to keep killing his body with Jet and make my life a living hell! He doesn't do any work anymore…he's just up in his room, getting high all day!

"I'm sick and tired of this shit. I don't know what to do anymore...I want to just leave, but I know I can't. He'll die without me and although he's pissing me the hell off, I can't leave him to die like this."

 **Holotape 9 – November 22** **nd** **, 2287 – Vault 81**

"Things have been weird around here lately. Bobby hasn't changed and my disgusting meetings with Mr. Combes have yet to cease…but there's this new person lurking around here. There are generally caravans and merchants that pop into the Vault here and there, but this person seems different. They seem tough and it doesn't feel like they're just passing through like the others do.

"I think they are one of those wastelanders, but from what I've heard, they come from a northern Vault. I don't know what to make of them…I just know that I need to make sure that they don't give any chems to Bobby.

"He told me yesterday that he's going to try and quit again, but I don't know how long that's going to last. I told him that he could just take the addictol and get it over with, but he still refuses to do that.

(sighs) "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so tired of dwelling in this decrepit vault. I want to get out of here, but I have no clue what's out there or if I'd even be able to survive…I just know I want out, but I can't leave without Bobby. He wouldn't be able to last without me.

"I just wish something could wake him up…that way we could both get out of here."


End file.
